gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Gundam
is a character in ''Superior Defender Gundam Force. Personality The first unit produced by the Super Dimensional Guard's top secret Gundam Force program, Captain Gundam is the main defender of Neotopia. Initially secretive and rigid, Captain loosens up and becomes more human via his interactions with Shute. Biography Pre-Series As Neotopia had seen peace for some time, Captain saw little action as the SDG maintained eyes on what was happening in Lacroa and Ark as the Dark Axis spread their influence to both lands, and feared that, sooner or later, the Dark Axis would come for Neotopia next. Meeting Shute At long last, the SDG's worst fears were realized as the Komusai arrived in Neotopia, and led by Zapper Zaku, a force of Zako Soldiers began petrifying parts of Neotopia with the BaguBagu. Captain was released to confront them, and that is when he had his first run-in with the boy who would change both their lives, and the future of the fight with the Dark Axis, for the better, as Captain rescued Shute before he could be petrified, but in the fight that followed, Captain was blasted away from the battlefield. Shute soon ran into Captain again when he finds that Captain crashed into his workshop at home, but before the two of them can talk much, Captain is ordered back to SDG Blanc Base to be debriefed by Chief Haro. However, during another battle with Zapper Zaku, Shute arrives to cheer Captain on, and this encouragement activated Captain's Soul Drive, allowing him to unleash his Captain Punch and defeat Zapper Zaku. This draws some attention from Chief Haro, interested in how Shute cheering Captain on was able to awaken Captain's Soul Drive, and decides to grant Captain some leniency with traveling outside Blanc Base to be with Shute more often. New Allies from Lacroa and Ark After a second encounter with Zapper Zaku, Captain soon meets Shute's neighbor and possible girlfriend, Sayla, leading to where another battle with Dark Axis forces, this time lead by Grappler Gouf, results in Captain and Shute being joined by the Knight Gundam from Lacroa, Zero, when he arrives to save Sayla due to Shute and Captain being unable to reach her themselves. However, during another battle with Grappler Gouf, Captain and Zero are captured and taken to the Dark Axis' home dimension, getting their first look at the Magna-Musai and the Dark Axis headquarters. However, Shute manages to follow them, and is able to free them, allowing them to escape back to Neotopia via the Zakorello Gate, where they land on Blanc Base. From there, Shute officially meets Chief Haro, and is sworn in as a member of the Super Dimensional Guard and the Gundam Force. After that, Captain and the others are assigned to protect the SDG's Dimensional Transport Device, built by Bell Wood, from an attack by Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom. In the fight that follows, the Dimensional Transport Device activates, and transports the Musha Gundam Bakunetsumaru and his steed Entengo to Neotopia from Ark. His assistance allows them to fight off the Dark Axis lieutenants and their troops, but at the cost of severely damaging Bell Wood's invention. The Battle for Neotopia Captain and his new allies continue to protect Neotopia from various attacks by the Dark Axis, even as Captain gains new support from Chief Haro in the forms of Gunbike, GunEagle, and the GunDivers, but everything comes to a head when, during as Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Shute are performing for Mayor Margaret Gathermoon's latest movie, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom attack the SDG Blanc Base in a Big Zam, resulting in the base having to be evacuated and jettisoned from its satellite, leaving the SDG having to salvage what they can from the rubble. Worse was to come as the Four Doga Commandos and their Doga Bombers attack Neotopia next, brainwashing the Mobile Citizens to the Dark Axis' control with Control Horns. Due to Captain's Re-Equip Ring having been shot down previously by the Big Zam and sent in to the ocean, Captain is forced to fight his way to where he heads down into the water to retrieve it to activate the Captain System, which would allow him to free the Mobile Citizens from the Control Horns en masse. Once he reaches it, he discovers that it is unable to be fully reactivated due to suffering too much damage. However, the GunDivers sacrifice their own energy to restore the Re-Equip Ring to operational order. Captain thanks them for their aid, and while the GunDivers remain deactivated on the seabed, Captain resurfaces with the Re-Equip Ring to activate the Captain System, freeing the Mobile Citizens from the Control Horns, but then having to contend with dealing with the source of the BaguBagu, managing to take out the defenses leading to the heart of the BaguBagu, which in turn also render the BaguBagu harmless mere moments before they would have petrified Shute. However, while Captain is finding the heart of the BaguBagu, the Re-Equip Ring is shot out of the sky again by the Magna-Musai, and Captain's Soul Drive is stolen by Commander Sazabi's second-in-command, Zako Red, leaving Captain unable to return to his body as it and the Re-Equip Ring plunge into a watery grave. Shute dives in after Captain, but as he struggles to try and pull Captain back to the surface, Shute is knocked out cold by the sinking Re-Equip Ring. However, the Re-Equip Ring is able to pull off one final miracle as it manages to equip Captain with his Heavy Weapon System upgrade, before shooting his body and Shute back to the surface with its last energy reserves, leaving them to be caught by the Statue of Mayor Margaret Gathermoon. From there, Gunbike and the other Mobile Citizens who Captain aided in the past with freeing them from Control Horns sacrifice their energy to recharge Captain. Even without his Soul Drive, Captain was able to come to Shute's defense and attack Commander Sazabi, until he manages to knock his Soul Drive out of Sazabi's hands, allowing Shute the chance to, with aid from Zero and Bakunetsumaru, return the Soul Drive to Captain, reviving him fully, allowing him to finally turn the BaguBagu into the White BaguBagu, thereby reversing the BaguBagu's effects, and allow him to fight Commander Sazabi one-on-one. Captain Gundam vs. Commander Sazabi After a long, arduous, and lengthy battle that results in Captain and Sazabi severely damaging each other to the point of where they've each lost an arm and most of their heavy armor and weaponry, Captain attempts to finish Sazabi off with his Captain Punch, only to break off Sazabi's chest armor to reveal that Sazabi is in possession of a Soul Drive of his own. However, Captain is able to shatter Sazabi's Dark Soul Drive, and with the loss of his Soul Drive, Sazabi is destroyed as well taking a good chunk of the Horn of War with him. With Sazabi's death, the Dark Axis invasion of Neotopia is wiped out, and the city can begin rebuilding from the rubble. Captain is fully repaired from the damage he sustained fighting Sazabi by Kao Lyn, and he and Shute prepare to aid Zero and Bakunetsumaru with traveling to their homelands to free them from the Dark Axis as well. The Journey Through the Minov Boundary Sea After the Magna-Musai is salvaged and rebuilt into the Gundamusai, the Gundam Force use it and the Zakorello Gate to travel to Lacroa to help Zero rescue Princess Rele, but thanks to interference from Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, and their Zako Soldiers, the Zakorello Gate sends the Gundamusai to the Dark Axis headquarters, allowing the Gundam Force to have their first encounter with Dark Axis leader General Zeong, second-in-command Professor Gerbera, and Dark Axis ally from Ark, Kibaomaru, before the Gundamusai ends up in the Minov Boundary Sea, leaving the Gundam Force stranded, but also picking up a couple of unexpected passengers in Genkimaru, a young Musha Gundam with a lack of respect for the Gundam Force, and Cobramaru, the Musha Gundam allied with Kibaomaru who attacked SDG Blanc Base back in Neotopia. They soon end up being attacked once more by Tallgeese, only for him to be corrupted and turned into Evil Warrior Epyon due to the Epyon Sword he now wielded, and it soon resulted in them ending up in Lacroa again since their visit there previously through Bell Wood's Dimensional Transport Device. Visit to Lacroa and Rescue of Princess Relejimana Miya De Lacroa Once the Gundamusai arrives in Lacroa, this being the first time the Gundam Force have returned to Lacroa since their visit previously when Zero received the Feather Dragon from Noa, Coa & Doa, their first objective is to locate and find Princess Rele, as Zero swore to return and save her once he found the source to undo the BaguBagu effects. After some effort, they find what they think to be Princess Rele, but don't realize that the Rele they rescued was a doppelgänger created by Deathscythe to throw them off the trail and acquire the White BaguBagu from them. After some time, they have their final encounter with Deathscythe, and discover the real Rele in her petrified state. Faced with either handing the BaguBagu over to Deathscythe or returning it to the Gundam Force, the fake Rele chooses her newfound friendship with Shute, resulting in her being punished by Deathscythe as he turns her back into the Princess Rose he created her from. However, a final sacrifice from Tallgeese allows the Gundam Force to defeat Deathscythe and secure the real Rele before returning to the Minov Boundary Sea for the time being. Attack by Professor Gerbera and Return to Neotopia for Emergency Repairs After the real Rele is restored to flesh and blood and joins the Gundam Force, aiding them in stopping a rebellion by Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom with trying to steal Captain's Re-Equip Ring, the Gundamusai is attacked by Professor Gerbera, who tries to talk Captain into joining the Dark Axis. In the fight that follows, Captain discovers Gerbera to actually be a Gundam from the future of Neotopia named Madnug. Though Gerbera escapes, Captain is critically damaged and has to be sent back to Neotopia at once for emergency repairs by Kao Lyn, leaving Shute, Rele, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru to continue on without him. Return to Battle in Ark as Hyper Captain Following his emergency repairs and overhaul back in Neotopia, Captain returns to action with aiding Shute and the rest of the Gundam Force as the new and improved Hyper Captain, coming to their aid at a much needed time as they attempt to aid Britainmaru and his Nobusshi with retaking Tenchijo Castle from Kibaomaru and his Kibao Horde. Captain is also supported by the return of Gunbike, now rebuilt into the GunPanzer, who quickly becomes good friends with Britainmaru. However, by then, Genkimaru had surrendered to Kibaomaru and helped him awaken Daishinshou, but in a scuffle, Kibaomaru is kicked out of Daishinshou's cockpit, leaving Genkimaru in control of the massive Gundam, allowing him to help reclaim Tenchijo Castle for Britainmaru. Afterwards, Genkimaru is unable to take his estranged father's life, though the Gundam Force congratulate him on his willingness to spare his father's life despite his betrayal. Final Battle with General Zeong However, Ark soon came under attack once more as the Dark Axis headquarters arrived, along with Zeong and Madnug. In the battle that followed, Captain was given additional support as GunEagle, the GunDivers, rebuilt as GunChoppers, and even Chief Haro and Juli, arrived to support Shute, Rele, and the rest of the Gundam Force, with Kibaomaru and the Kibao Horde allying with the Gundam Force as well with Britainmaru and his forces. Despite the increased numbers, Captain and Madnug had one final battle, resulting in where Madnug attempted to commit suicide by sacrificing himself to revive Zeong completely. Captain tried to save him and talk him out of it, but Madnug was too far corrupted by his brainwashing from Zeong to be saved, and chose to end his suffering by letting go of Captain and plunging to his death, allowing Zeong to launch his final attack upon regaining his whole body. Soon, Zeong discovered that Shute was the heart and soul of the Gundam Force, bolstering everyone's morale with his encouraging words, and captured him to imprison in his giant Dark Soul Drive in a bid to corrupt Shute as he had done with Madnug by poisoning Shute's mind with thoughts of an apocalyptic future where Zeong had won, Neotopia had fallen, Mayor Margaret, Sayla, Rele, and who knows who else had perished, and Captain, along with numerous other Mobile Citizens, lie in ruins in a nearby riverbed, with Captain reactivating long enough to try and kill Shute before shutting down again. For a moment, it looks as though Zeong had won, as Captain could not bring himself into attack Zeong under fear of killing Shute in the process. However, Genkimaru is able to convince Captain to look inside himself, know that everyone there fighting with him is behind him all the way and support him, and want to see the Dark Axis destroyed once and for all so peace can be restored. This allows Captain to activate his Soul Drive on his own, without Shute's support, thanks to everyone there aiding him, and gives Captain the strength to breach Zeong's Dark Soul Drive and revitalize Shute just as he was about to be completely overwhelmed by Zeong's influence, allowing Shute to overcome Zeong's corruption and restore the apocalyptic future into a more prosperous and peaceful one, severely crippling Zeong's Dark Soul Drive in the process. With his Dark Soul Drive severely damaged thanks to Shute, Zeong is unable to prevent a joint attack by Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru from breaching his body, rescuing Shute, and destroying his Dark Soul Drive outright, wiping out his body as well. For a moment, it looks as if the Gundam Force has finally won, but Zeong's head survived, and prepares his ultimate attack to wipe them all out and destroy the universe. However, in her fear of her vision coming true, Rele holds up the Zakorello Gate communicator, Chibirello, who summons his father, Paparello, the Zakorello Gate itself, to Ark, causing Paparello to swallow Zeong's attack and redirect it at the Dark Axis HQ, destroying it instead. His attack and energy wasted, Zeong attempts to escape to try again at a later time, but a combined attack from Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom, sees to his destruction once and for all. Return home to Neotopia With Zeong's demise, the Dark Axis is destroyed, and that means it was time for the Gundam Force to part ways. Bakunetsumaru and Entengo return to Ark to aid Britainmaru, Genkimaru, and the surviving Dark Axis forces now part of the Genki Energy Force with rebuilding, while Captain, Shute, Chief Haro, Juli, and the SDG return to Lacroa with Zero, Rele, and Kibaomaru to restore it, with the GunChoppers and GunEagle subduing the giant BaguBagu to purify it into a White BaguBagu, thereby aiding in Lacroa's restoration, Rele reuniting with her father, the King, and the King and Rele thanking Chief Haro and the SDG for all their help. Some time later, Captain and Shute depart with the SDG to return to Neotopia, aided by a magic portal conjured by Rele and Zero. Once home, Captain and Shute have a final moment together before parting ways now that the Gundam Force was no longer needed. However, some time later, as Shute is returning to his old life and is in his workshop when Sayla visits him, Captain arrives to tell Shute that the Gundam Force is needed again. When Shute emerges from his workshop, he finds Chief Haro, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Rele, now sporting an SDG uniform of her own, waiting for him. Reunited, the team set off on their new mission. Captain is seen on the Zako Zako Hour stage with everyone in the final shots of the series. Forms Original Captain Gundam When cheered on by Shute, Captain can use the Soul Drive to unleash his lethal Captain Punch fist attack. While Captain's standard form keeps weapons to a minimum (vulcans, missile launchers, beam saber and an optional light beam rifle and light shield), he is designed to be adaptable for various missions. *'Mobile Citizen Captain': When Captain wishes to journey into the world beyond the SDG headquarters Blanc Base, he adopts this simple disguise. Captain's armor and weapons are replaced with more friendlier components, his V-fin flips upside down to serve as eyebrows and his mouth guards open to reveal a human-like mouth. *'Heavy Weapon Captain Gundam': A prototype upgrade designed after the SDG became aware of Commander Sazabi, the Heavy Weapon System adds extra fire power in the form of shoulder and backmounted missile pods, a hand held machine gun and a much larger shield. As well as serving as a weapon system for the most dangerous of missions, the extra components enable Captain to transform into the tank-like GunVehicle mode for extra speed. *'Option V': In preparation for the Gundam Force's mission to liberate Lacroa and Ark, Captain receives new equipment in the form of his Option V backpack. As well as more powerful boosters, the Option V comes with the V Rod, a double sided beam lance. It is stored on the backpack as two equal halves which can double as beam cannons. Hyper Captain Gundam After his first battle with the Dark Axis Professor Gerbera, Captain is once again highly damaged and returned to Neotopia for repair. Rather than just repairing him, the SDG elect to give him a whole new body and GP01 Hyper Captain Gundam is born. With the Gundam Force's mission now known to the public of Neotopia, Hyper Captain Gundam's body has no need for the Mobile Citizen disguise capability. It also uses a more bold design scheme. Captain retained this form until the end of the series. As with his previous body, Hyper Captain has various forms. *'Option F': The most common form of Hyper Captain. This form incorporates the dual combining beam sabers he used on his adventures across the Minov Sea and in Lacroa as well as optional back-mounted flight pack. He can also unleash an attack from his V-Fin as well as continuing to use the Captain Punch. *'Option Z': When the final battle against the Dark Axis begins, Hyper Captain resorts to using his GP03 Option Z weapons pack. A back-mounted unit with various thrusters, gatlings and beam cannons, it is the most powerful known form of Hyper Captain. In SD Gundam Force Showdown! video game, Captain also has five new forms, plus a secret form that can be unlock by input cheat code in Kao Lyn's lab. *'Accelerator Form': This is a high-speed form that has hover boosters equipped on the legs and a long range laser cannon for use in hit and run tactics. *'Assault Form': This assault form, equipped with a shotgun, is used for special task force missions and specializes in efficient tactical movement. The buckshot at close range is devastating! *'Destroyer Form': This slow, heavily equipped form is packed with micro-missiles. While it is vulnerable to attack when firing, its guided missile pack a wallop! *'Gunner Form': Lightly armored and agile, this is both an offensive and defensive form that is capable of rapid beam shot. It also carries a mega-beam blast that pierces enemies with one shot. *'Saber Form': This form use an extremely large single-edge beam sword to cut enemies. The Saber Form is good for those who prefer close combat. *'Arm Buster Form': The secret form. Trivia *Captain Gundam's original form does not appear to be based on any one Gundam, but appears to be a hybrid of multiple designs from the Universal Century timeline. His design appears to primarily draw from the RX-78-2 Gundam, alongside elements incorporated from RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes", RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, F91 Gundam F91, and LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam. *Captain Gundam is also based on CAPG-78 Captain Gundam, though the title character of SD Command Chronicles was SDV-04 Command Gundam, he eventually put the original Captain Gundam in charge, meaning that he was around the same rank as Chief Haro is in SDGF. *Hyper Captain Gundam Option F and Hyper Captain Gundam Option Z resemble the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern and RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis", respectively, from Gundam 0083. *His mouth opens like the F91 Gundam F91 from Mobile Suit Gundam F91. *Captain Gundam's Japanese seiyuu, Hiroshi Kamiya, has voiced numerous Gundam series characters including Shams Couza of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, Koji Matsumoto of Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Tieria Erde of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, and Zeheart Galette of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Gallery Image:Cap_4.jpg|Mobile Citizen Mode Image:Captain Gundam Civilian Mode.png Image:Captain_Gundam_a.gif|Captain Gundam (Default form) Image:Cap_1.jpg Image:Captain_Gundam_Heavy_Weapon_Gunvehicle.gif|Heavy Weapon & Gunvehicle mode. Image:Captain_Gundam_Heavy_Weapon.gif|Heavy Weapons Image:Captain_Gundam_Option_V_.gif|Captain Gundam Option V Image:Cap_2.jpg|Option V Image:Hyper_Captain_Option_F.gif|Hyper Captain Option F Image:Hyper_Captain_Option_Z.gif|Hyper Captain Option Z Image:Cap_3.jpg|Option Z File:SDGF Captain.jpg|The five forms from SD Gundam Force Showdown!. Hyper Captain BFT.jpg|A Hyper Captain Gundam with option Z freeze frame bonus from episode 12 of Gundam Build Fighters Try. Category:SD Gundam Force characters Category:Male Category:Super Deformed Characters